


Sugar Rush

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke’s not sure how Kisumi tricked him into babysitting his little brother, but he can’t say he regrets it.<br/>(Some slight SouKisu, but mostly focuses on Sousuke & Hayato)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

“Kisumi,” Sousuke said, gruff, but unheard. “Kisumi.  _Kisumi_.”

Kisumi shoved the bag into Sousuke’s chest, careful to avoid his arm in the sling as he babbled animatedly, drowning out Sousuke’s grumblings. Sousuke glanced down at Kisumi’s brother, Hayato, peeking out from behind his brother’s pants legs. Sousuke felt his stomach drop when Hayato disappeared behind Kisumi’s leg again looking as if he was on the verge of crying. He wasn’t cut out for babysitting. He’d terrified classmates young and the same age as him alike. Hayato was also very tiny and Sousuke hoped he wouldn’t accidentally step on him. That’s the last thing he needed.

“Got it, Sousuke?” Kisumi said.

“Kisumi,” Sousuke said, trying to be firm. “I already told you, ask Gou or something. I’m not good with kids.”

“That’s because you’ve never seen  _yourself_ with kids, Sou,” Kisumi said. “You’ll both be fine.” 

Kisumi rested a hand to Hayato’s head and turned to look at him. Sousuke’s chest felt warm and he grunted as he watched Kisumi’s expression turn fond enough to make him feel squirmy. Kisumi knelt down, ruffling his little brother’s hair.

“You’ll be okay, right, Hayato? You’re going to spend the day with Sousuke and have tons of fun,” Kisumi said.

Hayato, like Sousuke, didn’t look completely convinced but he did nod. Kisumi kissed his forehead and ushered him forward in front of Sousuke. Sousuke raised an awkward hand as Hayato mumbled out a greeting. Kisumi said his goodbyes. When the door finally closed, it seemed to echo between.

-

Sousuke could remember what he and Rin used to do as kids, it was clear enough in his head. But somehow when he looked at Hayato, he was at a loss as what to do. The little boy sat at the low coffee table of his living room, scrawling on a few sheets of paper Sousuke had fished out from the printer in the computer room and gave to him. What did kids like to watch today? He probably should have paid more attention to Momo’s ramblings. Sousuke peeked over Hayato’s shoulder as he watched the bright blue of his crayon taking up the majority of the page.

“What’re you drawing?” Sousuke said, hoping his voice didn’t sound too gruff.

Hayato looked over at him with a small smile. He let the blue crayon roll away as he grabbed and fished through the crayon box for more but couldn’t decide what to pick.

“I’m learning how to swim,” Hayato said. “I used to be really afraid of the water, but now it’s not so scary.”

Sousuke’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “Yeah? What happened?”

“Coach Tachibana taught me how to swim on my back!”

“Swimming on your back’s not scary? I don’t know it’d kind of scare me not to be able to see where I’m swimming.”

Hayato shook his head as he took out a pink crayon. The person he was drawing was obviously himself, looking like he was sailing away on the surface of the water. Aside from the smile and the hair, Sousuke wasn’t completely sure he’d actually drawn a person. What Sousuke assumed to be the sky at the upper part of the page had magenta clouds and a smiling sun.

“It’s like you’re swimming in the sky,” Hayato said. “It’s nice. Looking down at the water makes me feel too scared. I especially like swimming with everyone in my class.”

“Ah,” Sousuke said, sliding down on the floor next to him. “I used to swim, too, you know.”

“Yeah?” Hayato said. He placed a sheet of paper before Sousuke. “Did you stop because of your arm?

Sousuke felt his throat constrict, scribbing absently with the green crayon on the paper. Nothing was taking form; he just needed to occupy himself before his mind wandered too far. Hayato peered over at his paper, deciding that his sheet was too bland and began scribbling parts of pink into the right corner.  Sousuke smiled softly and began drawing large circles around Hayato’s crayon as he tried to color.

“Yeah.  I won’t be swimming for a while,” Sousuke said.

“Were you good?” Hayato said.

Sousuke chuckled, shading in the huge butterflies Hayato was making. “I’d like to think so.”

-

“Over here, too,” Sousuke. “You missed a spot.”

Sousuke hiked up his shirt sleeve more, curling it up and over as Hayato gently pressed stickers to his injured shoulder. Sousuke looked at the little smiling faces and words reading “Good Job”, “You did it” and “You’re Great!” stuck to his skin. Hayato dug out what looked like a purple smiling shark and placed it on the back of his hand.  Hayato stood up on the couch and placed the heart stickers along Sousuke’s cheek and at the corner of his eye.

“There!” Hayato said, triumphant. “I got all the spots now!”

Sousuke raised his good hand up for a high five, grinning when Hayato had to use both of his just to cover the space of his palm. “Good job.”

-

Sousuke lopped around the kitchen, as Hayato hung from his back and looked over his shoulders. He set a finger to his chin as he looked at the cupboards and fridge.

“You’re gonna have to help me,” Sousuke said. “I don’t know how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What do we need?”

Hayato giggled and pointed to one of the cupboards. “Peanut butter!”

“That’s it?” Sousuke said, reaching for the peanut butter on the shelf. “I thought there was more to this?”

“No! We need jelly too!”

Sousuke retrieved it. “All right, what else?”

“Uhm, bread! And a knife!”

Sousuke opened up a drawer and deposited the knife on the counter. He took the bread from the breadbox and placed it next to the jelly and peanut butter. Sousuke nodded, feeling Hayato squirm further over his good shoulder to get a look.

“Should we begin?” Sousuke asked.

“No! We need plates!” Hayato said.

“Ah, that’s right. I think we’d get in a lot of trouble making a mess on the counter.”

Sousuke turned to get the plates and felt Hayato slipping a bit. He curled his good arm back so Hayato could get his footing and realign himself into place. Stepping backwards against the counter, Sousuke let him slide and seat himself on the counter then placed the plates down before the knife.

“You’re gonna have to help me,” Sousuke said. “How do we begin?”

Hayato took out the bread and laid them flat on the plates. He opened the peanut and jellies as Sousuke slid the knife into the jars and then held down the bread so Sousuke could cover them. Sousuke drew a smiling face in Hayato’s peanut butter before Hayato placed the slice with the jelly over it. He gathered up Hayato against him before placing him on the floor and handing him his plate and then taking his own. 

“Race you to the living room,” Sousuke said, shuffling quickly from the kitchen.

He might have deliberately hung back so Hayato could be the first to dive on the couch before him before crawling over the back of the couch next to him.

-

Kisumi stroked Hayato’s hair and drew the collar of Sousuke’s Samezuka jacket further over his shoulders and up to his chin. It was practically a blanket on the little boy. Hayato curled up underneath it further, and laid his head across the stuffed whale shark Rin had given Sousuke as a get well present a few weeks prior. Kisumi closed the door to Sousuke’s room. When he returned to the living room, he settled on Sousuke’s left thigh, to lean his mouth against the side of Sousuke’s face. He pressed kisses to the stickers along Sousuke’s cheek and near his eye before nipping the bow of his upper lip.

“And you said you weren’t good with kids,” Kisumi joked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original posting here! ---->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/98664569398/sousukes-not-sure-how-kisumi-tricked-him-into
> 
> one of two fics that’s being written for tumblr-user fujoshi-trash. There’s this one and then another one that was supposed to be written but knowing me never will lol. She’s got the best headcanons ever, so you should drop a line with her and check out her art ;).
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Drop me an ask, a request or just a headcanon at my tumblr! I promise I'm rather nice. 
> 
> As always please pity my poor skills at titling things. I'm not even sure this title makes sense LMAO. Feel free to suggest something better tbh


End file.
